The present invention relates to coaster-like devices for casters used on furniture, appliances and like articles. Casters are often secured to the legs of such articles to facilitate movement from place to place by rolling. However, when the article is properly positioned, it is desirable to prevent it from rolling about. Therefore, coasters, floor protectors and the like have been placed under the caster to prevent rolling thereof.
Presently known coasters are usually of one-piece construction and are made of a rubber-like material. The coaster generally has a flat bottom surface which rests on the floor and a concave upper surface in which the caster wheel or ball rests. The raised borders of the upper surface are intended to retain the wheel on the coaster. However, the casters sometimes roll over the raised borders of the coasters and onto the floor. Not only does the article then roll about, but on some floors the caster roller may mar the surface thereof or cause other damage. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a coaster-like device which will remain beneath the caster to prevent rolling thereof and protect the floor from damage.
It is sometimes desirable to move the caster equipped article by lifting and transporting it to a new location. When doing so, however, conventional coasters used therewith must each also be moved and placed under the legs of the article at its new location, a somewhat difficult task especially when larger items are being moved. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a coaster-like device which will be retained by the caster during such movement of the item.